Confession to the Cast
by JediJen
Summary: Sonny and Chad finally manage to confess their feelings to each other, but how will the rest of their cast mates take it? The answer: not very well! Lots of Channy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**** I Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance! I never have and never will!**

Chapter 1: "Please?"

Sonny's POV

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good, I'll pick you up at 8!"

"Fine! Wait…what?" I stared at him, completely confused. Too confused to even change the tone of my voice.

He looked as shocked at himself as I was and even slightly dejected as he heard the angry tone of my reply. I could have kissed him right then and there, just for that sad look that was briefly on his face, but, quick as a flash, it was replaced with a small sneer.

"Oh, you so want me Munroe" he said with a look of contempt that allowed me to quickly remind myself, yet again, that I hated this 3-named-jerk. "Admit it, you want me just as much as I w-…" He suddenly broke off in horror of his own words and I smiled, gloatingly at him, trying my best not to blush.

"As you what Chad?" I asked innocently, trying to hide my glee. I cursed myself as a torrent of emotions flooded through me and once again I had to remind myself that I hated Chad, because I do, I really do hate Chad, definitely, I…

Chad was staring at me, his deep blue eyes burning deep into me like blue sapphires, burying themselves deep into my soul…

I mentally shook myself. What was I doing, I hated Chad!

Chad stood there, looking very awkward and I suddenly realized what I must look like, staring idiotically at him. I mentally shook myself again and quickly closed my mouth. I hated Chad, yes, hated him.

But Chad was still standing there, nervously and the look of vulnerability on his face was starting to shake my resolve.

He still hadn't answered me.

"Chad?" I prompted softly, feeling butterflies dance in my stomach, suddenly scared of hearing what he had to say. Very scared.

Stupid Chad, shaking my resolve.

I watched Chad; scared the hope I was feeling would manage to etch itself onto my face. I tried my best to keep my face completely blank.

Chad seemed to be coming to the end of his own internal battle and I watched him as he took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever he was about to do.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" he said very quickly.

I gaped, as my mind quickly went blank. I honestly hadn't expected him to say that, however much I had hoped for it, I had always known that we couldn't be together. After all, we hated each other…or we did…I think…

I looked at him properly, and the fear and hope on his face completely tore down any resolve that I had left standing. I could not believe how much I loved the genuine-ness of the look on his face. I loved it.

I loved him.

"Please?" He spoke in beautiful, shuddering note of fear that nearly broke my heart.

I beamed and saw a flicker of hope flash over his face, before I threw my arms around him.

"Yes!" I whispered, surprised to hear how choked up my voice was. But then again, I wasn't really surprised, I knew I had been lying to myself. I had always known. Even though there had been some times where I hadn't wanted to know-but I couldn't think of any of those times now.

All I could think of was "YES".

I pulled out of the embrace to look at him. His eyes were glowing with happiness and that was too much for me. I crushed my lips to his, never wanting this moment to end and allowed the warmth radiating from my heart to engulf me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sonny with a Chance'.**

Chapter 2: Tawni

Sonny's POV

Chad and I had parted cheerily.

"_8?" He had said, small amounts of cockiness returning to his grin, but not enough to ruin the moment._

"_Fine." I said playfully, beaming at him._

"_Good." He smiled back._

"_Good and goodbye…" I said, pecking him lightly on the lips._

_I had then skipped away -yes, I actually skipped- to which I swear I heard him laugh at, quietly, behind me._

After that, I had gone straight to mine and Tawni's dressing room-still skipping. I closed the door behind me as I entered and leaned my back against the other side. Looking at the ground, I let out the sigh of happiness I had been holding back and promptly blushed.

"Oh My God!"

My head jumped up and my gaze quickly found Tawni Hart. Damn, I should have checked for her as soon as I came in.

She was standing there, staring at me excitedly, waiting for me to explain my 'sigh'. My already crimson cheeks deepened.

"Oh My God!" Tawni repeated. "A boy asked you out, didn't he?"

It was scary how Tawni automatically knew these things. It had been the same with James Conroy, a previous boyfriend of mine.

"Tell me!" Tawni shrieked. "What's his name? Is he hot? Is he famous? Have I heard of him? Tell Me!"

I had, of course, expected Tawni to demand something of me as soon as she found out. I had expected that, but I had not yet worked out what I was going to say.

I was staring at her now, dumbstruck, and an apprehensive look took over her face, as she grimaced slightly and a little confusion came into her eyes.

"You did say 'yes', didn't you?" she asked, a little timidly, leaning towards me slightly.

"Of COURSE I did!" I replied instantly, before biting my tongue as I realized I was yelling. She was now giving me a look as if to say 'desperate, much?' and it was making me a little annoyed.

OK, very annoyed.

I tried to work out an answer to her previous questions -I knew I had mere seconds before the onslaught started again- but I couldn't, I was too annoyed at her stupid _'_Tawni' expressions.

"So…?" Tawni prompted me, biting her lip in excitement.

"You know him," I said slowly and turned away from her prying eyes, trying to think straight.

I had no idea what to tell the rest of the cast. They all hated Chad. I knew this. I had been leader of the _I hate Chad_ party at many points, actually most points, of my stay at _So Random!_ and I was pretty sure they would not take the news of me dating their 'number one enemy' well.

Behind me, I could hear Tawni jumping up and down excitedly.

"WHO? WHO? WHO?" she half screamed at me.

I smiled to myself, if there was one thing that could make Tawni Hart show that she cared, it was boys…and maybe 'Coco Moco Coco' lip-gloss.

There was no getting past it though; I had to tell everyone at some point. So why not start now? It wasn't like I could lie to them. They wouldn't even believe me if I tried. My lying skills are pathetic.

"Tell me, Sonny!" Tawni prompted, well, more like commanded.

It was no use, I had to tell her.

"Chad…" I whispered, not looking at her.

"What?" she asked, probably hoping that she misheard me.

"I'm going out with Chad!" I said, loudly this time, then smiled and abruptly blushed. That was the first time I had been able to truthfully say that sentence and I had to admit, I liked the way it sounded. "I'm going out with Chad Dylan Cooper!" I said happily, playing with the way the words rolled off my tonge.

I turned around and saw Tawni's face. My smile fell.

"No, no, no." Tawni said slowly, as if talking to someone very stupid. "You hate Chad. We all hate Chad. Chad is, in fact, your enemy…AND PEOPLE DO NOT DATE THEIR ENEMIES!" she continued, yelling at the last part.

I cowered away from her slightly.

"And anyway," she carried on, in a much lighter, but still angry, voice. "If you date Chad, then the press will be all over your relationship, and if they are all over you, then who is going to write about me, Tawni Hart!"

I glared at her after that. Stupid, selfish Tawni.

"You know, Chad's actually a really nice guy!" I said defensively. After all, I had to say something, and she shouldn't be talking about my boyfriend like that - whoever he was.

I smiled at the thought of the word 'boyfriend'.

"Fine!" Tawni yelled, bringing me back to reality. "Let's go and see what everyone else thinks about this!"

She then tottered over to me in her glittering new heels and angrily tossed her golden hair behind her head. She then reached over and grabbed my arm, tightly, and, before I could pull away, marched towards the door, pulling me behind her.

**A/N: Sonny is going to have a hard time explaining this to the rest of the cast, but Chad is going to have a harder time explaining it to his cast, so please wait for the next chapter and keep reading! And please review, this is my first fanfict and I want to know how I'm doing! Thank you so much to abby for being the first person to review me, to cocosunshine23 for adding my story to her 'favourite stories' list and to OfficeFlan for being the first ever person to subscribe to my story! Thank you and sorry for having such a long Authors Note! **

**I will update as soon as possible!**


End file.
